


Always Together

by Easily_Obsessed



Series: The Together Series [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: AU, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, F/M, Family, Fluff, Honeymoon, Jisbon, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easily_Obsessed/pseuds/Easily_Obsessed
Summary: Set after the show's finale (after S7E13).Jane and Lisbon are married and expecting their first child together. This is a book full of domestic fluff as they prepare for that new adventure.Check out the tags for warnings.DON'T NEED TO READ PREVIOUS TWO BOOKS. HELLA FLUFF POST FINALE.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: The Together Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102091
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Introduction - The Morning After White Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> New book wahayyy! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

**Introduction – The Morning After White Orchids**

Yesterday was unbelievable. Of course, Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon couldn’t get married quietly, there had to be an almost-big disaster to avoid, but once deranged serial killer Joe Keller was dealt with, they had a lovely day. Full of joy and smiles, shared with their family, friends and colleagues.

Patrick didn’t think this day could get much better after seeing her all in white, the sight took his breath away, but then his new wife shared some precious information with him. They’re going to have a baby. He hasn’t stopped grinning since.

Originally, they were planning on spending the night in his trailer once escaping the madness of their wedding reception, but he decided that the metal tin can on wheels was not the place for his pregnant bride to spend the night. Instead, they got a taxi back to her place, lovingly consummated the marriage before drifting off to sleep.

Teresa is rudely awakened by the sound of her drawers being open and shut hurriedly making her groan. Tiredly, she peels open one of her eyes and tries to focus on her husband’s frantically moving figure. “Jane…?” She questions the moving blob when her vision begins to clear, and she notices the suitcase on the end of the bed. “What is going on?”

He hadn’t heard her say his name having been too focussed on the task at hand but on hearing his new wife’s voice he turns and grins. “Morning.” He greets before wandering around the side of the bed to kiss her.

The kiss is short but sweet, the first of many morning kisses as husband and wife. “What’s going on?” She asks again, once they part, and she quickly notices how pleased he looks with himself. A look she has seen many times before.

“I’ve booked us a last-minute honeymoon.”

A honeymoon is not something they ever discussed, the entire wedding was fairly off the cuff but also chaotic, so taking a trip away after never crossed their minds. But now it is on the cards, Lisbon is ecstatic. She beams widely, suddenly feeling very much awake. “Where are we going?”

“Maui, Hawaii. We fly to Kahului airport in a couple of hours.” Hawaii. She has never been to Hawaii, but it sounds perfect, a great place to lounge around and relax but also some great activities to do. “What do you think?”

“I think I’d better start packing.”

She appreciates his attempt at packing for her, but he has got it all wrong. Either he has picked things for freezing cold weather or for a heatwave, she needs to settle on a middle ground. He watches from the bed, having already sorted himself out, and he enjoys watching her deep in thought.

There is definitely a sense of relief that she is pleased about his chosen destination. Rigsby mentioned the honeymoon notion to him yesterday and was horrified to learn that there were no plans, and it got Jane thinking. This wonderful woman who is now his wife deserves a holiday, time away from Austin and the FBI; she deserves a honeymoon.

So, he got things sorted, with the help from Van Pelt who seemed to be very knowledgeable in this area, she said it is because she reads a lot of holiday magazines which humoured him. She has been a great help in setting this all up last minute, he makes a mental note to send her a gift as a thank you once they return.

He is glad that they decided on Hawaii as the destination, to begin with he was enquiring about city breaks like to San Francisco or Miami, but that was before he learnt of her pregnancy. Now the beaches and beautiful views of Maui seem more appropriate. “How long are we going for?” Lisbon asks, while holding a stack of underwear.

“A week.”

She is wearing a satin green silk nightgown, with thin straps over the shoulders and cutting midway down her thigh. It doesn’t leave much to the imagination, but it was the perfect thing to throw on after their passionate lovemaking. “Aren’t I lucky?” Her question is rhetorical, and she is still grinning like the cat who got the cream. It has been a while since she has been away, and better still this is a guilt free trip with the love of her life. “Wait. What about work?” She suddenly panics and he rolls his eyes.

“All sorted. Don’t worry.” He wonders what is going to happen with work now that she is with child. Obviously having a child shouldn’t affect a woman’s career but her occupation is dangerous at times because of the people the FBI deal with. Patrick decides it is a problem for another day that he is sure they will discuss at length.

Looking at her stunning figure, he focusses on her stomach, it is too early for her to be showing really but he does notice some bloating. “How are you feeling this morning?”

They didn’t talk a massive amount the night before about her news. After a lot of hugging and some tears from both sides, happy tears of course, he started to fire questions at her like she was a search engine. She didn’t know how he would react to the news, she thought he would be pleased because he loves kids and is naturally paternal, but she was worried that he would turn into a ball of anxiety. When he started asking lots of questions, momentarily she was nervous but then she realised he is just excited. Not worried.

She asked him if they could talk about it properly the following day which he agreed, after finding out that she _thinks_ she is six weeks along and she has been experiencing some symptoms. Mood swings, headaches, nausea, fatigue, breast tenderness. Okay, quite a few symptoms. “I’m okay, a little tired but we didn’t sleep much…”

That is true, he thinks, not only were they dancing the night away with their friends until gone midnight but then they were up creating fireworks in the bedroom. The breast tenderness did somewhat affect his usual style of loving, but he was just more careful. It is all worth it. They’re going to have a baby. “We will have to sort out a doctor’s appointment when we get back.”

“I will ring tomorrow to arrange it.” She seems so on top of it all, like not a single part of her is stressed about being in this situation and it surprises him. Yes, he is glad that she seems so ready for this experience but considering they never talked about having kids, it is all still a shock to him.

Last night, she told him that when she missed her period she knew straight away. Her cycle has always functioned like clockwork, almost to the minute, and she was ready for it. Bought her usual monthly supplies and waited but then nothing happened. So, a trip to the drug store and a couple of pregnancy tests later she was officially expecting. “I didn’t know you had stopped taking your birth control.” He comments and she pauses from packing for their week of leisure.

Lisbon turns to look at Jane, a look of unease on her face, she was worried that he would bring this up because as soon as she stopped taking her daily pill, she knew that it was something they should have talked about. Things got in the way. Work stuff mainly. “Yeah…I was meant to talk to you about that.” It may be her body and of course if she wants to stop taking the drug then that’s her decision, but he would have thought it may have come up in conversation when they had sex. “Are you annoyed?”

“Annoyed?” He is confused by her question, evident by his tone and the way he screws up his facial features. “I’m not annoyed. It is your body and your choice, and I’m over the moon that we are having a baby. I am just surprised you didn’t mention that you stopped taking the pill.”

The brunette is unbelievably thankful at his response, it was definitely a concern for her, him being aggravated. It has been playing on her mind, especially after discovering that they are going to have a child. The sudden relief she feels is overwhelming and makes her emotional. “I’m sorry for not telling you though.” She apologises, as her eyes prickle with unshed tears.

The sight makes his heart pang. “Hey, it’s okay, don’t apologise.” He is quick to say, whilst he stands up and walks over to embrace her. His arms wrap around her form and she nestles into the crook of his neck, gently sobbing there. This is the variable moods that the doctors speak of, he thinks, but doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t want to upset her further. Gently, he plants a kiss on the top of her head.

When his deceased wife was pregnant with their daughter, Charlotte, she was one of these blessed individuals that didn’t really suffer with the negative pregnancy symptoms. Apart from a few weird cravings and tiredness from time to time, that was it. Her midwife and obstetrician would always say how lucky she is… they obviously couldn’t see into the future.

Teresa starts to calm down and she feels awash with embarrassment as she pushes away from her new husband who looks concerned. “Hormones.” She utters with a shake of her head and he nods in understanding. “Better get back to packing.”

“Actually, can I ask something first?” There is one thing he has to know; she looks unsure but continues to keep her attention on him. “What made you stop? Taking it I mean…”

This is something she can actually answer and with great pleasure. “It was after my nephew’s christening and we were all celebrating in the park back in Chicago. I was talking to my brothers and I saw you holding baby Paul with such care and so much love in your eyes.” As she retells the story, she cannot help but smile, remembering how content he was and how her heart doubled in size. “I knew I wanted to give you the chance to be a dad, again, and I thought I would let nature take its course.”

Now, it is his turn to get emotional and he lets a sniffle escape him. Being a father is the greatest gift and he didn’t think he would ever get the opportunity again to be one. Even when they got together. She never talked about kids and he just assumed that she wasn’t keen. It never bothered him because he was just thankful to have her, but now he is thrilled and excited that they will have a little bundle of joy to show off to the world.

They embrace once more and simply hold each other, not knowing what they could possibly say in this moment and sometimes actions speak louder than words.


	2. Honeymoon From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their honeymoon, Lisbon begins to experience badly some of the worse pregnancy symptoms. Morning sickness, fatigue, mood swings, all of which affect their trip. Jane doesn't mind of course, he just wants her to be okay but she is worried that she is ruining their time away.

**Honeymoon From Hell**

“We don’t have to go it’s fine.” He speaks earnestly, “Probably wouldn’t be a good idea anyway.”

It is day three of their honeymoon and some of the negative symptoms that pregnancy brings have hit Lisbon with great force. The slight nausea and tiredness have manifested into full blown morning sickness and strong fatigue. Today, they were meant to be going whale watching with a bunch of other tourists, in fact they should have left fifteen minutes ago but she is currently vomiting her guts up in their hotel bathroom.

She is knelt by the toilet, the dizziness she is experiencing is making her cling onto the edge of the bowl to keep herself from collapsing. Her doting husband is crouched behind her, holding her dark hair back from her face and intermittently rubbing her back.

Later on, when she reflects on their morning, she will appreciate Jane’s actions but right now she is focussing all her energy on not tipping over. “We can have a chill day by the pool. I will even run to the shop to get you those trashy magazines you like.” He wishes he could be of more help, but he knows that all he can do is be there, to reassure and look after her.

It is another five minutes or so before she starts feeling a little better, like there is no longer a risk of her being sick. Teresa sits back on her heels and looks up at the ceiling in hope to steady her vision whilst breathing deeply. “When does morning sickness end?” She groans, before stretching out her arm to push down the flush.

He releases her hair which falls down her back and frowns. “The book said between weeks sixteen and twenty on average.” That’s a long way off. Oh, and yes, Patrick bought a baby book at the airport in Austin which he studied during their flight. He isn’t new to this obviously, but he thought a refresher would be of use. However, him reciting paragraphs to her during their journey did slightly irritate her, even if she is pleased that he is enthusiastic.

“That’s months away.” She huffs and attempts to stand up but wobbles. He is quick to wrap his arms around her to prevent her from falling.

“Let me help you.” He murmurs before slowly helping her to her feet, he can feel her trembling involuntarily and he knows how difficult she will be finding being dependent. This is the woman who raised three brothers from when she was twelve years of age and was in charge of a team at CBI, she is the embodiment of independence.

Guiding her to the wash basin, he assists her in cleaning her face before leading her back into their bedroom. Gingerly, she climbs onto the bed before lying back, letter her head hit the pillow.

Looking somewhat lost, the mentalist just stands there for a few moments next to the bed. This isn’t exactly how he imagined his honeymoon, but he isn’t mad, more upset that she isn’t enjoying herself. The first night they stayed in their room and ordered room service, enough food for more than just them but they devoured every last morsel. After they shared a bath together and explored each other’s bodies with so much affection they headed to bed. Yesterday morning she felt good, after a bite of breakfast in the hotel restaurant they went walking around Maui to soak in the local scene and wonderful nature.

It was around three o’clock when the tiredness hit her, it didn’t creep up on her, it knocked her without any warning. They had to get a taxi back to the resort and she crashed out for an afternoon nap, he happily joined her.

Similarly to this morning, she was woken by a strong queasiness which had her rushing to the loo. Now she feels so weak. “Can I get you anything?” Jane asks his wife who although has her eyes shut, he knows there is no chance she is sleeping.

“A water would be good.” He nods which is useless because she cannot see and he mentally chastises himself for his stupidity, prior to heading over to the room’s mini fridge where he removes a fresh bottle of water. The refrigerator door is barely shut when he hears her mutter, “You were really looking forward to seeing the whales. I’m ruining everything…”

These words perturb him. How can she say that she is ruining everything when she is carrying _their_ child? He is absolutely horrified that these thoughts could even cross her mind.

The curly-haired man boldly strides around to her side of the bed and states a, “No.” His tone isn’t harsh, it is soft and quiet, dripping with concern. Lisbon looks at her husband and he notices her glossed over eyes drowning in unshed tears. “You are not ruining anything. It is okay that you’re not feeling well, I mean I want you to feel the best you can be but not feeling a hundred percent is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“But, the whales.”

“Meh, we can always go another day.” He shrugs, “And if not, I will just watch the _Discovery Channel_ when we get home.”

The brunette relaxes at his response, before pushing herself up into a sitting position and taking the water from him. She doesn’t say anything else on the subject and that’s fine because he knows she is feeling better. He can read it from her features.

An hour later and she her mood has improved albeit feeling a little tired. They spend their morning lazing around in bed, snuggled up and chatting about everything but also nothing; the sort of light-hearted conversation that can be comfortably had with the person you love. When she started to get peckish, they browsed the room service menu and ordered a jumbo fruit salad before debating what the hotel could be classifying as “jumbo”. If the price was anything to go by, Jane expected a fruit salad big enough to feed the five thousand.

It could definitely feed a small family, is what he thinks on its arrival. A colourful bowl filled with all sorts of fruit which makes them both salivate. It will be a task to finish such a plateful, but anything left they can put in the refrigerator and devour later on when they fancy a nibble.

He feeds her lovingly. Spooning in berries and different colours of melon and a variety of exotic fruits. Of course, he is feeding himself also, deciding that he particularly loves the watermelon so sneakily ensures that he gets the most, she notices but doesn’t say a word because he is silently giving her all the strawberries which are her favourite. “I wonder if they do alcohol free cocktails at the pool bar.” She ponders, her stomach now full of fruit.

“I’m sure they will.” If they don’t, he would make some suggestions to them. “Do you want to go down?”

“In a bit.” She utters before playfully grinning at him. “I’m enjoying lounging around up here with you.”

He beams at her admittance, still having that feeling of disbelief that they are married and are going to share their future together. He feels so lucky. “I love you Teresa.” He confesses and to her it continues to feel as powerful as when he said it the first time.

“I love you too.” Patrick leans forward and whilst cupping her face with hand, he gently connects his lips with hers, tasting the sugary fruit that flavours her mouth. Relishing the sweetness.

When they separate, they’re smiling but all too quickly her face falls and a look of sadness sneaks in. Her expression alone makes him immediately anxious. “What’s wrong? Do you feel sick again?” The blonde’s questions are quick and panicked.

“No, no.” Her head shakes assertively. “I don’t know. I’m fine. Hormones I guess.”

Among her other heightened pregnancy symptoms, the mood swings have become more frequent. One minute she could be laughing and the next she could be brimming with irritation. That Jane can deal with alright; he has worked alongside her for many years and knows how punitive she can be when in a foul mood, but the sadness he finds difficult. His wife has brought him so much happiness in the time they’ve known each other and pulled him from some dark spots, the last thing he wants is for her to not be okay.

They’ve got eight more months of this too and a range of symptoms will most likely feature in that time. It doesn’t bode well for the rest of her pregnancy if she is already suffering so badly with the early ones, that’s what she is thinking anyway. She said this to him earlier and he referred to that stupid book again saying that there is no proof of that. “It is all going to be worth it, you know that right? Having a baby is a wonderful thing.”

The day his baby girl was born was one of the best days of his life. Holding Charlotte for the first time, he remembers feeling like time stopped. He vowed to always look after her and it still pains him that it was promise he broke.

Whenever he thinks about his family, he has a particular look on his face. A mixture of adoration, agony and sadness; and Lisbon has learnt to recognise it. On spotting it, she reaches for his hands and holds them in hers lovingly, not needing to say a word because she knows that he knows that she knows. “You’re going to be a great mom.”

“Really?” She doesn’t sound convinced.

“Of course.” He reassures his partner who smiles at his confidence. “You’ve already have had loads of practice. Raising your brothers, watching over the team back at CBI, being a supportive colleague to Wylie… You have heaps of maternal instinct.”

When she saw that the pregnancy test was positive, she remembers being surprised at how pleased she was. It didn’t scare her as much as perhaps she thought it would have done. It was a clear indication that her life is much more settled than it used to be. A few years ago, she would have been spooked at the notion of being a parent but because of Jane being there it didn’t frighten her so much.

Occasionally however, she experiences flashes of worry, thinking about all the things she doesn’t know or all the things they are going to have to acquire ready to be parents, but those concerns get quashed by the overwhelming feeling of joy. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a mom.” Her green eyes light up as she makes this comment. “I never thought it would happen.”

“I didn’t realise it was something you wanted.”

During their years of knowing each other, he doesn’t think that she has mentioned having children ever, even after they became romantically involved. “It wasn’t…until it was. I then thought it was too late, I thought I would never be with someone in that way.” He can tell from her tone that this was a genuine fear of hers and that makes him frown. Thankfully that expression quickly dissipates when she says, “Thankfully you came back.”

“I should have come back sooner.”

“No, you came back at the right time.” Lisbon’s reply forces him to cock his head, obviously bewildered by what has just been said. “It gave me enough time to really appreciate how much you matter to me. Plus, staying away for two years gave the FBI chance to cool off. Some of the heat about you and Red John had left the press. If you came back any sooner, then you most likely would have been incarcerated for many years.”

She is right, of course. When is she not? Despite those two years away being some of the hardest of their lives, it made them both who they are today.

Today they are a married couple expecting their first child and working at the federal bureau. Not a CBI agent and a consultant being driven by nothing but work and the hope of ending a notorious serial killer’s reign. They are better people.

Jane shuffles around on the bed so he is propped up next to the brunette who he puts his arm around comfortingly. She sinks into his form and any built-up stress she was battling disperses from her being at the contact. They spend most of their honeymoon cuddled up together, either in their room, by the pool or on the beach, but that’s okay. It is what is needed in this moment.

On her better days, they go walking and participate in some of the more lowkey tourist attractions like shopping at markets and relaxing by the sea, and they enjoy every single second. After such a taxing time before their wedding, it is a great relief.


	3. The First Check-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisbon has her first appointment with an obstetrician where she realises that having a baby is much more complicated than she thought it would be. Jane is there, holding her hand throughout the appointment but she can tell there is something on his mind.

**The First Check-up**

Lisbon booked her first pregnancy appointment for as soon as they returned from their honeymoon. Jane could sense her nervousness leading up to it but so far everything is good. There has been a lot of questions from the doctor, standard stuff really about her lifestyle, work, if she has been pregnant before, health issues – both physical and mental – and her husband is pleased about her thorough it is.

When Doctor Simons discovered that her patient is an FBI agent, she raised some concerns about the welfare of the mother and baby, a subject which the couple have been avoiding. If it was up to him, she wouldn’t work for the federal bureau anymore and she knows that, but he also knows how much her job matters to her. It is her choice what happens next but there will have to be an honest conversation and soon.

The usual tests have been performed, blood pressure measured, and a sample of blood and urine taken. When the doctor explains why, Teresa cannot help but feel worried which was evident by her enthusiasm slipping away. She was assured that it is just procedure, however.

For most of the appointment, Patrick has been holding her hand. He promised he would keep the talking to a minimum as his wife was worried that he would cheese off the medical professional. So instead, he decided on hand holding. It was obvious to him that she needed his support and if he wasn’t meant to talk much then he had to do that in another way.

He tries his hardest not to chat, but he also wants it known how ready he is. He doesn’t know why. It is just a feeling. During the discussions about a healthy pregnancy diet, exercises and antenatal classes, that’s when he started to open his mouth. “You both seem to know your stuff.” The obstetrician comments whilst pulling off her blue gloves. “It is a surprise that this is your first child.”

They made the decision to not mention that he has had a child before. It would lead to a lot of questions and sudden awkwardness; she doesn’t really need to know. “Yes, he bought a book.” Lisbon replies with air of exhaustion.

“Well, it is good that he is keen.” She glances over to the soon-to-be father. “I can’t tell you the number of women we get in here whose baby’s daddy doesn’t give a monkey.”

Jane isn’t a fan of being talked about like he is not here, but he doesn’t say anything. This will all be very taxing for his wife, and he knows that she doesn’t need him to add to her problems. “Well luckily this one does.” She says and squeezes his hand lovingly.

The truth is Lisbon is worried about him. Although she hasn’t been given massive reason to be, it has occurred to her that going through this process will dig up some potentially repressed memories of when he was doing it with his deceased wife. He has not said anything of course, so she probably has no reason to fret but she knows if it was her in his shoes, she would be finding it difficult.

Maybe she is stressing unnecessarily. “I’ve booked your first ultrasound for just over a month’s time.” Doctor Simons writes down the date on a small piece of card that has a picture of a cute baby on. “The sonographer will talk you through it on that day, it is called a dating scan though. They will try and estimate a due date.”

The brunette leans forwards and takes the card from her. “Thank you doctor.”

“Yes, thank you doctor.” The mentalist pipes up as the couple stand to their feet.

“No problem at all. Any issues, you know where to find me.”

Any issues… Jane can think of one, but he doubts there is anything Doctor Simons can do about it. Tomorrow, his partner returns to work and the prospect scares him. He is also nervous to tell her that because he can predict what she is going to say. Her job is everything to her. He isn’t bitter about that, they met on the job, so he understands but now she is responsible for a foetus.

They walk back to their car in silence but still hand-in-hand. He is trying to psyche himself up to say something and she is processing all the information she has just learnt. They certainly didn’t tell her back in catholic school that preparing to have kid is hard. Sounds like it is going to be the hardest thing she ever does, and she has been in some sticky situations.

She decides to drive, not liking her husband’s silence. The man who always has something to say has turned mute. Her hand hovers to switch on the engine but she pauses with a sigh. “Jane…what’s wrong? Talk to me.” She turns her head to the right to look at the curly-haired man who looks like a kid that has just be found out after stealing candy. “Is it the memories of when you did this before with Angela?”

“No, no.” He shakes his head. “I mean…it has crossed my mind. Certain memories creeping back but that isn’t what I am thinking about.”

“Then what are you thinking about?”

Patrick takes a deep breath as his eyes dart to the hands in his lap. Her potential reaction worries him but there is no hiding now, she has found him out. “I’m thinking about work.” He doesn’t have to say anymore, it is like the four words were actually four hundred, a fully-fledged explanation as to why he is anxious and what can be done about it.

They have already talked about his future at the FBI, he brought it up on their flight back to Austin. He decided that he doesn’t want to work fulltime for the bureau, having found the apprehensions he feels around the job outweigh the positives. Instead, he will be focussing most of his time on renovating the cabin he bought shortly before their wedding. He is not one hundred percent sure how to make it completely child friendly, but he will be making his best attempt.

In the meantime, he will be living with his beautiful wife at her condo and using his Airstream trailer to run supplies around the state to their – hopefully – future home. He hasn’t shut the door on working for the FBI, he will happily consult on _some_ cases, he just doesn’t want the full-time vocation.

Sometimes the mental stimulation will be good for him, that’s what she told him anyway. “I know it is sort of too early to tell people about the baby but…maybe I could tell Cho.” She suggests to him and immediately his eyes meet hers. “He’s a good friend and now my boss so… he would look out for me at work without giving anything away.”

Her suggestion is a good one, and he doubts she will propose anything better, so he nods with an, “Okay.”

“I’m not going to quit my job because of being pregnant, but I also don’t want any harm to come to our child.” It seems like a really obvious thing to say but he is glad that she has said it. “I am not going to put myself in any real danger. I promise.” Jane knows what working at the FBI is like, he knows that sometimes you can’t avoid the danger, but appreciates her promise and knows that Cho will do his best to protect her. “How about we go home, you can show me your plans for the cabin, and we can order food from whatever restaurant I am still allowed cuisine from? Yeah?”

He feels silly. Lisbon is the one who has just been prodded and questioned yet he is the one having a wobble. “Sounds good.” He smiles at her and she nods before turning her attention away from him to start up the car. “How about I drive you to work tomorrow? I can come in and explain my working decision to Cho and we can give him our news.”

“And then what?” She asks, as they pull out of carpark and onto the main road.

“And then I will head to the cabin and continue with the remodel.”

When presented with the plans later that day she gasps at the level of detail. Of course they’re flawless, he seems to excel in everything he puts his mind to. She wonders what he could have done with his life if he wasn’t brought up on the carny circuit and actually went to high school.

His excitement about the project is great to see and although she is going to miss having him at work with her, especially after it being the norm for so many years, she is glad that he has found something to occupy him.

That night they enjoy some takeaway pizza on the couch whilst watching one of those overly dramatic cookery shows before hitting the sheets.

Jane does exactly what he said he would. He gets up to drive her to work so that the pair of them can reveal their news to the new man in charge. It is fair to say that they are both a little anxious, her because revealing personal information is never something she enjoys and him because after he will be leaving her there, not knowing what sort of dangers she faces…but that is the point.

On their arrival into the bullpen, their colleagues all gather to ask them about their honeymoon and to congratulate them on the marriage. A few are definitely bothered that they were not invited to the wedding, but Lisbon only thought she invited about twenty people and there were many more who turned up. “The boss is going to be so pleased that you’re both back.” Wylie announces to the couple, “Even you Jane! I didn’t know if you were coming back or not.”

“I’m not really.” The young agent’s face falls. “I am half coming back.”

“Oh… anyway it is good to see you.”

The newlyweds then turn on their heels and stride purposely to their friend’s new office. Teresa is pleased for the ex-CBI agent that he got the leadership he so desperately deserves but she also cannot help but feel a little envious. Being a supervising agent is something she misses and to have that role at the FBI would have been a dream come true, but now she has other aspirations. “How was Hawaii?” Cho asks, as they enter his office.

He is sat behind the desk radiating authority, a small smile resting on his face which is impressive for him. His go to expression is usually stern and cold faced. “It was good, lovely weather.” The mentalist replies as he sits down.

“Good.” He states with a curt nod. “Let me guess Jane, you are not coming back.”

“How did you know?”

“You are not the only person good at reading people.”

If Abbott was still here, he would be laughing at the agent’s comment as this is the same man who was blind to the couple’s love and compared their relationship to a sibling one. “You are half right my friend.” Patrick comments, “I am not turning my back on the unit completely, I will happily consult on occasions, but it isn’t good for me, doing this fulltime.”

“I understand.” It is good to have the option of tapping into the wonderous knowledge and skills of Patrick Jane without having him around all the time.

Things will probably work much smoother and there would be less mess for Kimball Cho to clean up. He knows the trouble this man can cause and if he wants to give this leadership role a proper shot, he needs reliable and non-chaotic people around him. “That’s isn’t all.” The brunette finally says something, and her colleague’s eyes fall on her. “It is early days so we would appreciate your discretion but… I’m pregnant.”

Cho’s eyes almost leap out of his skull and he cannot hide his surprise. “Wow a baby.” In all the years he has known Lisbon, she never struck him as the sort of person who wanted to start a family and settle down. This doesn’t mean that he is not pleased for her. “Congratulations.”

The couple express their thanks. “I am not even two months along yet and I know it is not conventional to tell people this early, but you needed to know, not just as one of my oldest friends but also as my superior.”

“I need to know that she is going to be safe.” Jane interjects in a strongly urgent tone. “That both of them will be safe.”

It has quickly become apparent to her that her husband’s paranoia will be a big part of the next eight months. She understands his anxieties, she really does, any decent human being in his position would be worried because of her work and he has added reasons to be stressed. He can’t just forget his past. “I will do my best to keep Lisbon safe.” Cho assures the curly-haired man who is trying not to fidget in his chair. “And I will try to be discrete about it. When you decide to properly share your news with the team, you will be assigned desk work and won’t leave the bullpen.”

“Sounds exciting.” She sarcastically replies, but it is all in good humour. She understands.

“It’s procedure.” He half shrugs. “Anyway, if there is nothing else? We do have a case, so Jane if you’re not staying then…”

It is harder than he thought it would be, stepping away. He is intrigued about the case despite having zero details about it, but he must leave. If doesn’t leave now, he never will. Taking the first steps is the hardest and he knows once he is at the cabin later on, combing through his plans for the rebuild, he won’t be missing it.

He will miss his wife of course, but Lisbon has been his only pull of the job for quite some time. Now that he doesn’t have to go to work to see her, now that they’re a couple, he doesn’t need to use it as an excuse.

She walks him to the elevator and gives him a quick peck on the lips before the doors close. It is going be weird not having him around all the time, but it does mean any time they spend together will be even more special. This new arrangement will be something they get used to.


	4. The Dating Scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week twelve of Lisbon's pregnancy and emotions are running high. Each week, a new side effect hits her and that's a new obstacle to overcome with help from her doting husband, Jane. Quickly, she realises how much it is worth it when she has her first scan.

**The Dating Scan**

The lie-in was nice this morning. To be able to spend a Wednesday morning in bed instead of driving to the FBI headquarters, getting brought breakfast by her doting husband who has relaxed in recent weeks. Focussing on the remodel has done his mental health the world of good.

Lisbon is about twelve weeks along now which has seen a new array of pregnancy symptoms. Weight gain has been the most obvious, with her now displaying a small baby bump which will soon be difficult to conceal, and her breasts have enlarged, something that Jane seems to enjoy. “Are you ready to go?” He asks her, from the doorway of the bathroom.

“Just a second.” She mumbles, as she continues to inspect her face in the mirror. Another side effect of being pregnant is the spots she is getting.

For the last ten minutes she has been trying to mask them with make-up ignoring his comments about them not being noticeable. She knows that they are there. “Come on, we will be late otherwise.”

“I’m sorry.” She apologises and puts down her concealer before turning to face him. “I’ve not had spots since high school. Not a fan.”

The lack of confidence she is displaying concerns him, but it has been a bit like that over the past few weeks. Most days she comes home from work feeling upbeat, adrenaline coursing around her body from just closing a case. She would tell him everything of course, him enjoying trying to work out the outcome before it is revealed, saying how he would have gone about it differently.

It makes surprisingly entertaining dinner conversation, which he has usually cooked ready for her to eat as soon as she walks through the door, her appetite has increased as of late. Sometimes when she returns though, her demeanour is flat, and she is set off crying at just him asking if she is alright.

His first reaction is to assume that something terrible had happened at work, like a kidnapped victim having a grisly end or an agent being shot. So far however, this hasn’t been the case. The rapidly changing hormones in her body has made her a tad emotional at times. “Hey, you look great.” Jane tells her with a small smile, waiting to see what happens next. Will there be tears?

Lisbon nods slightly before walking past him, out of the bathroom. Thankfully, she seems to have a better grip on her emotions today so they will not miss their appointment. He finds himself breathing a sigh of relief before trailing his wife out of the house.

Some odd events have set her off this past week. Starting with being self-conscious about any potential weight gain following a new, female junior agent joining the unit. Patrick had found her examining her naked figure in the mirror in their bedroom. When she started to cry, whilst proclaiming how fat she is going to get, he had snaked his arms around her body and held her close to him, nestling kisses into her neck.

He is always there to comfort her, tries to be anyway, because he not only doesn’t mind a hormonal Teresa, he also doesn’t want her to go through it alone. Even if it means comforting her during the more bizarre situations, like when she burst into tears at the store because they didn’t have the right brand of ketchup, or when a contestant on one of those cookery shows prepared a perfect plate of food. “You think I’m mad, don’t you?” She had said, whilst snuggled into his side on the couch.

“No.” He had then kissed the top of her head and she smiled, although he couldn’t see.

They hit a bit of traffic on the way to the clinic and briefly they both panic that they will miss their slot. He starts to stress at the prospect but when she starts to reel, blaming herself he is quick to calm down and tries to persuade her that it is going to be fine, they will make it. They only just.

The scan room is dimly lit and cosy looking, Lisbon instantly relaxes when she steps inside as she is asked by the sonographer to recline on the chair. Her husband sits beside her in a cheaper, plastic chair. “Is this your first ultrasound?” She is asked and she somewhat nervously nods. “Don’t worry. It is an easy process.”

She is asked to lift up her top and undo the button on her trousers so he can easily access her belly which is growing every day. Jane cannot help but beam whenever he sees her naked tummy, it is a reminder to him that he will be a father once more and he is so excited to have another shot at it. He will do better this time.

The ultrasound gel is cold against her warm skin, it kind of shocks her, the quiet hiss sound she makes elicits a light chuckle from the blonde. She wasn’t really sure what to expect from the scan, but it is much simpler and less invasive than she imagined. The pressure on her belly isn’t hard, and the probe is passed carefully across her whilst the medical professional fixes his eyes on the monitor. Looking and looking. The silence is more nerve wracking than the scan itself.

The brunette doesn’t have a good view of the screen, and even if she did, she doesn’t really know what she would be looking for. Patrick can see a little, he is at a better angle than her and he knows what to search for. It isn’t until his oxygen levels wear thin that he realises he is holding his breath.

Thankfully, the sonographer states a, “There we go.” When he gets a picture of the couple’s unborn child. The man looks back to them, a calm expression on his face. “I’m just going to work out the baby’s measurements so I can give you an estimated due date, and then I will show you.”

The appointment takes about twenty minutes in total, so it isn’t long before they are leaving the clinic with a few scan photos and a due date: 26th February.

Lisbon remembers all the times in her past when she has watched people on the television get ultrasounds done and judged when they teared up looking at a pixelated blob on a screen. She didn’t understand. Now she does.

She has barely said a word since leaving the appointment. Jane is driving her to the FBI headquarters whilst she sits quietly, in the passenger’s seat, marvelling at the sight of her baby on the scan photo. If it wasn’t for the relaxed smile on her features then he would definitely be worried, but she seems quite happy, so he is too.

After he pulls into the carpark she is surprised when he turns the engine of her car off, having thought his plan was to shoot straight to continue working on the house. “I am going to have a quick cup of tea before going, there is no way to make some at the house.” He explains, answering her unasked question.

Teresa lightly laughs at his admission. “It is a federal building, not a café.”

“Meh.” He shrugs, “I am sure people have missed me.”

The mentalist hasn’t set foot in the building since announcing his departure over a month ago. It has been better for him this way and his assistance, amazingly, hasn’t be requested as of yet. At first, he wondered whether he should be offended that they haven’t asked for his help but then he stopped caring. He hasn’t missed it as much as he thought.

His former co-workers are pleased to see him, even Wylie offers to make his tea for him. They are chatting about the remodel when his attendance is required in the boss’s office, the brunette’s too. “Bored of the renovating already?” Cho questions, when the couple enter his space.

“No, I just wanted a cup of tea.”

“Of course, you did.” The exasperation is obvious in the man’s voice, but he shouldn’t be surprised. He has known Patrick Jane for quite some time now. “I am glad you are here though. We could really use your help on this case.”

“It is nice to be needed.” He grins, making his wife think that perhaps he has been waiting for this moment since he left. “What’s the case?”

“Gang crime. These guys are dangerous.” The senior agent flips around a file and pushes it in the direction of the consultant whose mouth has gone dry at the mention of danger. “And they communicate in code which we are struggling to crack.”

Code cracking is right up Patrick’s alley, in the cases where computers cannot solve the code, he is usually the next best thing. It will give his mind a workout too. This is what Lisbon believes anyway but when she looks over to gage the expression on her husband’s face, she notices how he has paled in colour. He appears spooked. “Jane?” She mutters, feeling concerned by his silence.

Momentarily, their eyes meet before he forces himself to look away and back to his old friend and colleague who is definitely bewildered by the interaction. “How dangerous?” He finds asking, and before the two agents can answer he is already talking again. “Because today I saw my unborn child for the first time and…I don’t want it or my wife to be put in danger.”

These five or six weeks away from the FBI, he hasn’t thought much about the hazards of the job because he hasn’t been there to witness them. Out of sight, out of mind.

Now, he has been in the building less than ten minutes and that familiar anxious feeling has hit once again. He hasn’t missed it. “Jane, I want to keep Lisbon safe too.” Cho talks like his old CBI boss isn’t present which irritates her slightly. “I want to keep all my agents safe and I can’t put her on desk work until she has formally told people.”

“I am still here you know.” Her tone is brimming with annoyance and both men glance at her looking shamefaced whilst muttering an apology.

Whenever she starts to feel progress is being made concerning her husband’s attitude to her job, they hit setbacks. She isn’t stupid. He may not say it, but she knows how much he wants her to quit, so they can move on with their lives to who knows where, but she can’t. She didn’t fight to get where she is today to then throw it all away when things get a little difficult. For a long time, work is all that defined her, and honestly, she doesn’t know what she would do if it wasn’t there anymore.

This doesn’t mean that Lisbon wants to put her baby at risk. She also cares a lot for Jane and doesn’t want him to go through continual mental torment whilst she is working. His worries are understandable, especially after everything he has been through. She just wishes there was an easy solution.

They are stood in a sort of triangle formation silently when Agent Wylie pops his head around the door. “Hey boss, a local patrol has caught sight of one of the gang members. Should we pick them up or do you just want to tail?” The young agent has sensed the tension coming from the office so stands there feeling awkward.

“Set up a tail. If we bring them in, they will just lawyer up and not say a word.” Cho instructs and Wylie nods.

He is about to dip away when he hears his name called, this time by the female agent who has made a quick decision about what to do next. “I’ve got some news.” She states and she feels her husband’s eyes boring into her at the sudden announcement. Is she? “I’m pregnant.” Before she can listen to the happy comments from her colleague, she turns to her boss and asks. “Is that formal enough?”

The entire team is ecstatic to hear the couple’s news. They are overloaded with congratulatory messages, baby name suggestions and a lot of hugs. Too many hugs for either of their liking but they cannot help but grin. The cheerful atmosphere is enough to make anyone forget their problems, any mentions of gang crime certainly disappear.

To say Jane is surprised by her action to reveal the pregnancy is an understatement, but he is very pleased and relieved. Yes, her work will no longer be as exciting being sat behind a desk, grounded to the FBI HQ, and her stories won’t be as thrilling over dinner but sometimes mundane is good. And she will still be allowed to interview suspects which can create some interesting tales.

It will all be worth it anyway.


	5. First Kicks and Growing Randy-ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey through pregnancy and the variety of symptoms which comes with it is something Lisbon is finding both interesting but also challenging at times. There are some good ones though, especially now that the morning sickness phase is over. Her and Jane are spending time discussing the remodel when she experiences movement for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff in this one but also some sexual content. Nothing that explicit or graphic, more fleetingly mentioned so I haven't added any in-chapter warnings. Anyway, enjoy!

**First Kicks and Growing Randy-ness**

Her living room looks like a bomb has hit it which isn’t wise because of how clumsy she has been as of late. Unsteady on her feet. Another pregnancy symptom but it is one that bothers him more than her, he has had images in his head of her going flying and injuring herself.

Not helping matters has been the “pregnancy brain”. Lisbon has started to be forgetful on occasions and has also been struggling to stay focussed. One of the reasons as to why this evening’s task is taking so long.

Jane has been making good progress on the remodel, he has had some help from outside contractors but most of the work he has done himself with his own two hands. He is now starting to consider the more decorative aspects of the house and took a trip to a DIY store to pick up some paint charts which are now spread all over her floor. “Maybe we could have a green feature wall in the front room?” She suggests, holding a chart in either hand.

They are also sat on the floor, with their backs leaning on the couch and the coffee table pushed out of the way. For some reason, she is finding this position more comfortable than lounging on the couch. He didn’t question this. “What kind of green?”

“An olive green.” She ponders, “But not too dark! I know you don’t want the room to look dingy.”

Her baby bump has become difficult to mask, it is still small, but the rounding makes it an obvious pregnancy bump. “What colour for the baby’s room? Do you want to go for stereotypical, pink for a girl or blue for a boy or shall we be a bit more imaginative?”

“Well considering we haven’t decided if we want to find out what we are having, your question is fairly pointless.” She retorts, earning a chuckle from the curly-haired man.

Teresa is eighteen weeks gone now, two weeks until her second scan when they will be able to find out the gender of their unborn child – whether they want to though, remains a debate. “Whatever…I’m going to get some water.” He announces as he ungracefully gets up off the floor. “Do you want anything?”

“I’m okay.” She murmurs, not looking at him as she continues to comb through pieces of card searching for the perfect shade of green.

It has been nice, having something going on in their lives which isn’t orientated around crimes and trying to solve them. There is definitely more to their relationship than being officers of the law, this project of his has really shown that.

Whilst filling up a glass with water, Jane turns his head to glance at the back of his wife’s head and he smiles. Everything seems so much more relaxed than it was a few months ago, they have shifted into their domestic roles surprisingly easily. When they are at home together, whether it is chilling in front of a film or making decisions regarding the remodel, it is like danger no longer exists. It is a feeling which he in particular has been longing for, and now he has it. It is honestly bliss.

She still cannot believe her luck. She thinks of all those years where Patrick Jane the CBI consultant just drove her mad. If you told the Teresa Lisbon from ten years ago that she would end up marrying and having a child with the irritating egomaniac she would not believe it. Now look at them.

The thought makes her smile as she continues to flick through the charts, but an alien sensation stops her in her tracks. Movement, she can feel movement in her belly. “Jane.” She murmurs her husband’s name whilst pressing a hand to her stomach, hoping that she will feel it again.

Patrick leaves his glass by the sink and with a furrowed brow returns to the living room, confused as to what is going on. “Are you alright?” He questions and then notices how she is sat, touching her swollen belly with a look of amazement on her face.

“I think I can feel the baby moving.”

On hearing these words, he is quick to rush to her side and fall to his knees. If she wasn’t so focussed on the little sensations inside of her then she would find his eagerness endearing. “Can I…?” He holds out his hands so that they are near her bump, his expression serious but his blue eyes full of adoration.

When she nods, he carefully slides up her black tank top, so it bunches just below her growing breasts before gently places his hands on her belly. His hands are a little cold from holding the glass of water, but it actually feels quite soothing. “It is only faint.” She tells him but still trying to comprehend herself what is happening. It affirms the fact that she is going to be a mother.

These little flutters are indescribable, maybe similar to popcorn popping in one of those microwavable bags. Little bursts. Almost gassy. They may be small, but she hopes that he can sense them. A little line has formed on his forehead where his brow has creased in concentration and Jane closes his eyes wishing that it will help him home in on the movements.

She doesn’t say a word. The joy she feels in this moment is immeasurable, not only feeling her unborn child’s presence for the first time but also being in this position with him; she could stay like this forever.

His eyes snap open and a large grin overtakes his features, he doesn’t need to say anything for Lisbon to know that what he has been yearning for has been achieved. “Hello baby.” He says, his tone full of love.

“Baby is definitely saying _hello_ back.” She replies, with a light laugh but she quickly frowns when it stops. “No come back.” Her voice sounds sad, disappointed and she already misses the little kicks from the baby.

Jane removes his hands from her and smoothly pulls her top back down. “Don’t worry. The little one will be kicking you in your bladder before you know it.” He tries to joke, but she can tell how moved he is by what just happened.

It may have not been for long and may have been faint, but he felt the first kicks of his unborn child and he is so blessed. “I know that this is going to sound stupid but…” She trails off and he tilts his head inquisitively at her. “It has suddenly all become very real. We are having a baby.”

Perhaps to some people this would sound like an odd comment to make but he understands. This feels like communication from their kid, something more solid than a pregnancy test and a blurry scan picture.

He smiles at her comment whilst running the fingers off his right hand through her dark hair before settling his palm at the back of her head and pulling her closer to him. Their lips meet lovingly. There is nothing much better than kissing Lisbon. When they separate, he remains inches from her so he can feel her breath on his face. “I love kissing you.”

“I love kissing you too.” She agrees with him, while relishing the feeling of his hands in her hair.

Disappointingly, he moves away but instead of getting up to grab his water, he shifts himself round to sit next to her once more, seemingly forgetting that he was ever thirsty. She doesn’t mention it. Perhaps that is selfish, but she likes him near her, it is comforting. “Did you decide on a green?”

“No, but what do you think about this?” She grabs at colour chart which is at her side and displays it to him. “For the bedroom. It is Oxford Blue.”

He inspects the dark blue, it isn’t as bright as a navy or royal shade of the colour, much duller and understated but he understands why his wife likes it. It is nice. “I like it, but don’t you think it would be a little dark for the walls?”

One thing she has realised during this remodel is how much he prefers lighter colours; he doesn’t like gloominess. “You’re probably right.” She finds herself agreeing but a pout appears.

“We could get cushions or a rug that colour.” He compromises, “I do like the colour, it is a good accent colour I think but just not on the walls.”

They continue to discuss colour combinations and philosophise over why they like what they like until Lisbon yawns, and soon after they both head to bed. It isn’t particularly late, but she has felt tired lately and much prefers sleeping with him by her side.

Insomnia used to be a nightly occurrence for Jane. At first, it was because of how his sleep was plagued with nightmares concerning his deceased family, but then his obsession over Red John kept him awake. He remembers his first night of good sleep after he exterminated the violent serial killer, it wasn’t until he got to the island in one piece and sorted himself out a place to live. He remembers waking up the following morning after snoozing for eight hours in disbelief that he actually managed to sleep. It had been years and years since he previously stayed so long in bed.

This wasn’t a nightly occurrence afterwards, however. When he became homesick, missing his Californian comforts and Lisbon, his sleep got worse. Not as bad as how it was before but still not great. Then when he started to work for the FBI and his anxieties about his now wife’s safety grew, things got tough again.

When they became romantically involved and they started sleeping with one and other, he definitely would sleep better. Not perfectly but better than before. Her presence soothes him and makes him feel less alone.

They’ve talked a bit about his sleep habits, mainly during the occasions when she had to coax him back to bed when he was pent up with worry or having just experienced a nightmare, but she has noticed how he has properly chilled out in the last couple of months – since basically leaving the FBI.

It made her realise how much his and her work was actually affecting his mental health. It is so much better when he is at ease.

The curly-haired man awakes the following morning by the sound of his partner moaning slightly and when he opens one eye to look at her, he spots the hand between her legs, pleasuring herself. “Lisbon? Are you okay?” He sounds groggy but manages to clear his throat. “What time is it?”

“7am.” Her response is breathy. “Feeling randy and wanted to sort myself out before work.”

A heightened sex drive hit her fourteen days into her second trimester. Apparently, it is quite common and has definitely been something they’ve both enjoyed. The morning sickness halting helped too. “Do you want some help?” This is just the question she wants to hear.

At first, he was definitely nervous about engaging in any sexual activities with her whilst she is in this state but after some research he found out that it is completely harmless to the baby. His ex-wife went the opposite way during pregnancy, losing her sex drive altogether which he didn’t mind at all of course, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t pleased that they can still have some fun.

Some things have changed though, certain positions are more difficult, and he knows that will just be more common the further along she gets. Lisbon thinks he has become a much more tender lover, although she didn’t think that would be possible, but apparently it is.

She would say that the amount of pleasure she experiences during their activities has definitely increased also. Last week when her breasts started leaking however… that was something neither of them were expecting.

Jane happily helps his wife to her release, and it doesn’t take that long with her having done most of the hard work already. They then share a shower together and she further enjoys having his hands on her, washing every part of her. It is an incredibly intimate act and one he also savours.

He loves being able to rub her swollen belly lovingly, the excitement he feels knowing that one day he will be cradling their baby in his arms brings him so much joy. He cannot wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone ran a poll over the past week to pick the best character from the show and Lisbon won! Which I am pleased about, but more surprisingly is that Jane came third. Van Pelt came second with 7k more votes than him and I am shook.


	6. Boy or Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much debate, Jane and Lisbon decide to find out the sex of their unborn child. Following the discovery they spend their day fully focussed on baby stuff like shopping and the tough name discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note before you read this chapter...
> 
> I wrote a one shot called "Boy With The Golden Curls" which is up on my profile. It is an AU set in 1990-ish about an eighteen-year-old Teresa Lisbon meeting the Boy Wonder, twenty-one-year-old Patrick Jane when taking her younger brothers to a travelling carnival that has come to town.
> 
> I enjoyed writing it and I have some good feedback so far so, please check it out!

**Boy or Girl?**

There has been much debate over the past few weeks about whether Jane and Lisbon want to find out the sex of their baby. Some days they have wanted to and others not, in fact it has kind of been driving them crazy and everyone else around them. The consultant returned to FBI headquarters a couple of days ago to give his insight on a case but that just meant the rest of the team had to hear the couple bicker.

When Cho and Wylie were asked what they thought, the young agent commented that it was be easier if it was known because then he could pick out the perfect gift, whilst the supervising agent quipped that it wasn’t going to keep him up at night not knowing.

Today is the scan and what did they decide? Well Patrick settled on wanting to know if he is having a son or daughter, but when his wife said she wanted it to be a surprise he agreed. At the end of the day, it doesn’t really matter, as song as their child is healthy then that’s the main thing.

Unlike the dating scan, they get there in plenty of time, probably because the brunette is much more at ease having gone through the process before. A part of her is even excited to be able to see her baby once again.

It is a different sonographer to last time, but she runs through the exact same procedure almost like it is a script they are all given. Being further along, it is much easier to get a clear image compared to before and on seeing the blurry picture of their unborn child both of them melt. “Did you want to know the sex of your baby?” The medical professional asks the big question.

“I think we want to keep it a sur-”

“Actually.” Lisbon interrupts her husband, and he cocks his head inquisitively. “I think I would quite like to know.” She tells him and he smiles. “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is!” He almost laughs.

After weeks of debates with her ending up saying that she doesn’t want to know and him pretending he was okay with that…now look at them! They are a right pair of idiots sometimes. “Okay, Mr and Mrs Jane, you’re having a boy.”

Simultaneously, large grins overtake their features as they turn away from the monitor to look at each other, to gage their partner’s reaction. Seeing how pleased Jane is, how obviously moved he is, evident by the unshed tears forming in his eyes makes her heart double in size. It always makes her feel good knowing he is finally at peace because she has seen him when he has not been and that is not a pleasant sight.

They are both thrilled, over the moon, ecstatic about having a son – but they also know, that they would have been as pleased if they were having a daughter.

Having raised her three younger brothers, perhaps Lisbon will find it easier parenting a boy rather than a girl. The thought has crossed her mind. She has also thought about how much easier it is to be a man in this world and how having a son means one of her own won’t experience the same problems she has had in her life. For that, she is happy.

Patrick was so pleased about having the opportunity to be a father again that he wasn’t too bothered whether it was a boy or a girl. Perhaps it is better that he is having a son because it means that his daughter, his darling Charlotte, will always be his little Princess. Even if she is now scattered amongst the stars.

They are still smiling when they make it back to the car. Having taken the entire day off from work, they decide to go shopping for baby stuff because that is one thing they haven’t started yet. She has been busy with work and he has been focussed on trying to get the house ready in time, which is looking unlikely. “I need to tell Grace that we don’t need Maddy’s hand-me-downs now we know we are having a boy.” The brunette comments whilst her husband parks up outside the mall.

“Are we going to tell people the sex?” He asks, wanting to get his facts straight before he tells… well, anyone really. “And I’m sure some of the clothes will be suitable.”

“I don’t see why we should keep it a secret.” She ponders and he takes the opportunity of her deep thought to take her hand in his lovingly. “I’m not sure about hand-me-downs, my brothers lived in them and I kind of want to do better for my kid.”

Talking about her childhood, even fleetingly, is something she finds difficult so Jane gives her hand a squeeze in support. “I understand that.” He really does. Jane may have not had recycled clothes as a child, but he and his father did not live at all lavishly. He just wants to make sure that his own kin are not without. “You might change your mind though when you see how expensive it all is.” And expensive it is.

They could easily spend thousands of dollars on nursery furnishings, car seats and a stroller; that is before they even start looking for clothes. Her husband was right, baby stuff is expensive.

It isn’t that they don’t have money, they can live comfortably but they are also not rolling in it. She has spent her life on civil service pay and yes, her wages at the FBI are better than when she was based in California, but it still isn’t fantastic. Whereas he got paid even less, not being bothered by money, happy to just earn enough to get by and now he is rarely working so they are much more reliant on her income. Which she is fine about.

They don’t have money problems but one day she wants to retire, before she gets too old to live her life. “Look at this, it is a dresser combined with a changing table. Genius.” Lisbon hears him comment and watches her partner open one of the drawers to peep inside before shutting it once more.

“Looks good. The white is nice too.” She glances around at the different coloured woods around them. “I like the idea of a neutral-coloured nursery.”

“Sounds like a good plan then. They also have a matching crib.” He waves his arms to the other side of the aisle to point it out.

Teresa runs her fingertips along the top of the changing unit before copying his action of opening and shutting the top drawer. It feels nice, well-made... but then again it should do at the price it costs. “Will this be enough storage?”

“Definitely not.” He is quick to reply. “Babies get through a lot of clothes; we could get a wardrobe from somewhere. I can always paint it white.”

It is helpful that he has done this before, it makes things easier at times because when she is in a muddle about what to do, he is there to help her, to put her mind at ease. However, it is also evident at times that he finds particular moments difficult.

Today he seems to be doing okay. He is not letting anything bother or upset him, which she is glad about, but in the past couple of weeks he has experienced instances of blue emotion. It is understandably hard for Jane at times with the little things reminding him of what he lost.

She thinks of a few days ago, it was Sunday so she decided to relax with a book on their bed. Being slightly muggy out and feeling the heat, she was just wearing her underwear which he thought was a very pleasant sight to be met with. When he tried to snuggle up with her, Lisbon made some comment about him being distracting and that she was at a good point in her reading.

Patrick Jane is prone to fidgeting and although he tried to lay at her side without being a disturbance, he very quickly forgot his efforts.

At first, she felt him play with her dark locks, twirling them between his fingers and when she giggled instead of telling him to stop, he took his affections to another level. That was when he started to well up.

In his head, leaning down to kiss her swollen belly whilst ducking under her book would be a cute moment. She thought it was, breaking out into a smile as his soft lips lovingly embraced her stomach. It even made her put down the book and tangle her fingers in his hair. The sniffle she heard and the tear that dropped on her skin instantly shocked and concerned her. “Darling?” Lisbon is brought out of her thoughts by his worried tone and a hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry, did you say something?” She turns to face her husband who has a quizzical look in his eyes.

“Nothing important… are you alright?”

“I’m fine, better than even. Are you?” The fact she sounds unsure about his own state makes him frown. “You will tell me if things get too much, won’t you?”

It should be him saying that to her because of this experience all being so new to but instead it is her asking him. Is he ashamed of that? A little. But he does appreciate why she is bringing it up.

The other day she held him as he cried, almost cradled him like a small child, feeling knocked back at his sudden display of emotion. “I will but I’m okay. I promise.” He swears and she nods with a small smile.

Once he had calmed down, they had an honest conversation about what had just happened whilst cuddled up with one and other. His affectionate action of kissing her bare tummy triggered a memory of when he did the same thing with his ex-wife when she was pregnant with their daughter. The memory overwhelmed him.

He expressed that he felt bad for getting tearful because he is happy now and he has largely put the horror of what happened to his family to bed. She told him it shows he is human and that she completely understands. The last thing Lisbon wants is for him to experience these tricky instances alone.

Her stomach rumbling is loud and almost draws the attention of the other shoppers making the curly-haired man chuckle. “Hungry?”

“Very. I would love a burger.”

Burgers have been one of her favourite foods during the pregnancy which yes, may not be the healthiest, but after spending weeks struggling with morning sickness and not being able to eat properly, they are both just glad that she is eating. “Drive through it is.”

They leave the store with a bag full of clothes, the basics and some cutes items including a pair of red dungarees, but also having put an order in for the crib and matching changing dresser. It has been a fairly successful trip and a welcomed happy one. “I’ve just realised how difficult it is going to be to name the kid.” Jane comments after devouring his cheeseburger.

“How so?”

“Well, having worked in law enforcement a lot of names we will associate with dangerous criminals or all-round not nice people.” He makes a good point and not one she particularly wants to dwell on.

“Unless.” She deliberates, with her hands resting on her belly. “We name him after someone that we worked with who we actually liked.”

The list would be short, they both think but it also makes them chuckle. “What like Wayne or Kimball?” His suggestion is tongue-in-cheek, obvious by his shit-eating grin, but the thought does humour her. Rigsby would definitely be touched by the gesture, however Cho would just be confused.

It is almost worth naming their child Kimball just to see the look on the agent’s face. “No, like… I don’t know… Virgil? Or Sam?”

“Bosco hated me. I think if I named my son after him, he would come back and haunt me.” Lisbon sends him a look telling him that isn’t an appropriate comment whilst trying not to let a smile creep its way onto her features. He knows that she was tickled by his statement but doesn’t mention it. “Naming him after Minelli wouldn’t be the worst thing. A good man, and I think he was the only CBI supervisor to actually like me.”

“Like is a strong word, tolerated is probably more accurate.” She teases, “And what about Hightower?”

“Meh, I think she was on the fence.”

There isn’t much she loves more than to have these chilled out conversations with him. After years and years of basically only work talk, it is times like these she really appreciates. It may sound like an odd thing to appreciate as a married couple, but if she could spend her days having light-hearted chats with Jane she would.

Plus, she has a feeling, once the baby arrives these sorts of times will become rarer. “Maybe we need to go for something unusual, out there.” Her suggestion is met with a light laugh, as he starts up the engine and pulls out of the fast-food joint’s carpark.

“Darling I don’t think we are “out there” kind of people.” The mentalist is right, they are the sort of people who scoff when celebrities name their kids _Apple_ or _Denim_ or _Bear_ or something equally ridiculous. “I have an idea.” He announces and on hearing those four words her being automatically fills with dread.

A problem from having worked with him for so long and witnessing his various bizarre and problematic schemes. “How about we both write a list of five names, without discussing with the other person, and then try to pick a name off each?”

That is actually not a terrible plan.

On their way home, he drops his wife off at a small bookstore not far from her condo and she comes out with a couple of baby name books to aid them in their quest. It may not be the easiest task, picking a name for a baby, but it is also not a bad problem to have.


	7. A Quiet Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As her due date gets even closer, the couple decide to have a quiet Christmas or just the two of them. It is a relaxing day, which was needed after a hectic week, and the pair finally get the chance to discuss a potential name for their son.

**A Quiet Christmas**

“Merry Christmas darling.” Is the first thing Teresa hears when she awakes from her slumber. Peeling open her eyes she spots her husband at her bedside, carrying a tray of what she assumes is her breakfast.

From somewhere he has found a festive cowboy hat, it is bright red with a white fluffy rim and looks truly tasteless. Ah, Texas. “Merry Christmas.” She groggily replies, as she pushes herself up into a sitting position – an action which has become increasingly difficult as of late.

“I made you festive pancakes.” Jane announces before gently placing the tray across her lap.

Her breakfast looks delicious, a stack of three American pancakes with syrup and blueberries. “What’s festive about them?” She teases and he sends a glower her way, but she knows he is being playful.

“They were made on Christmas.” She finds herself laughing at his statement before she tucks into the appetising plate.

It has been an overly dramatic week, so a relaxed day is exactly what they both need. What made it dramatic? Things have been intense at the FBI over the past couple of months as they were pooling all resources on busting some nasty crime syndicate. It has been hard for her, watching everything go on from the headquarters, not really being able to help a great deal from her desk.

Having to step back from responsibilities at work recently she found challenging, more than she thought she would. It has caused some bad moods, that her partner has experienced the brunt of. He doesn’t mind though, not really, he just wants her to be okay.

This week though she had a meltdown. An emotional episode of expelling a bunch of thoughts she had kept pent up inside. Work was a large topic of this incident, saying how useless she has felt working the case and how looking at all the fit, young agents has made her feel bad about herself and more specifically, her body.

He listened to all of this, horrified that she could feel this way and expressing how wonderful she is. He did well to calm her down and make her feel good again.

Their conversation finished with her stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom as she inspected the growing stretch marks on her belly, feeling self-conscious that they exist. “I mean, how is this fair.” She had huffed, indicating to the mild mark on the underside of her pregnancy bump.

“I think they’re beautiful.” He replied with a small smile. “They are another reminder of this incredible thing your body is doing. You are doing. For us and our son.” That seemed to give her some peace, but what they weren’t expecting were the sudden contractions which followed.

Braxton Hicks, otherwise known as false labour pains. This is what they discovered when they went to the hospital and the medics said that their baby wasn’t ready to come out yet. Although, their trip wasn’t a complete waste.

In the rush and panic when she started experiencing the sporadic contractions, Patrick walked into the open wardrobe door… that he opened barely a minute previously to retrieve the ready packed baby bag. The contact broke the skin just above his left eyebrow and he required a couple of stitches.

The ugly, festive cowboy does take the attention away from his fixed wound.

Last night they watched a marathon of Christmas films while spooning on the couch. Watching the festivities unfold on the television with a dash of holiday cheer and some obvious synthetic snow.

Snow is one of the only things Lisbon misses about her home state. The white Christmas they got in Chicago when she was eleven was the best she has ever had. Playing outside with her brothers and parents, laughing the day away. It was bliss.

In Austin they don’t get snow, in fact they are far from it with the temperatures today expecting to reach seventy degrees. It is one thing she hasn’t got used to. There was the invitation to be back in Chicago today from her brother, Stan, but the last thing she wanted to do when being seven almost eight months pregnant was to get on a plane.

So, instead they will enjoy the solace just the two of them – which is very much necessary after the week they have had. “How are you feeling?” Jane asks his wife, sitting at her side, having just watched her demolish the plateful of pancakes in no time at all.

“Tired.” She sighs, with the tray now discarded to the bedside table. “Like I had two hours sleep instead of eight.”

“It will all be worth it.” He shuffles up closer to her before bringing her into him and gently resting a hand on her swollen belly, hoping that Jane Junior will give him a kick back. “I cannot wait to meet Jane Jr.”

“You need to stop calling him that.” The brunette instructs, but all in good jest.

“Blame Wylie for that nickname.” The agent referred to the unborn child as that one time but yet still the consultant continues to blame him. “And anyway, we still haven’t talked about a name.”

Over the past couple of months, they have both been silently working at their list of potential names for their unborn child. They were going to discuss it but then the crazy case at work happened and it slipped both of their minds. “We could talk about it today.” She suggests and he smiles.

“Sounds like a plan.”

The couple didn’t buy each other gifts for the festive holiday having made a joint decision to save their funds for baby stuff or on furnishings for their new home, which Jane has been making steady progress on. Honestly, it was kind of a blessing, as the pair are notoriously difficult to buy for. A trait they happily share.

Deep down he knows he will never beat his gift of a pony, which he bought her years ago when they both still worked at the CBI, and she will never move him so much as to when she gave him his old, repaired cup.

They spend the day in their pyjamas, her because she felt too exhausted to get dressed and him a symbol of solidarity. After a well-prepared roast dinner of Turkey and all the trimmings, the couple crash out in the living room, both clutching pieces of paper. Their lists.

Along with these super secretive lists, they have both brought a pen each, ready to cross off and maybe add names. It is almost like a military operation. “What if we hate each other’s suggestions?” She questions, her brow furrowed as she quickly realises that this plan that they have isn’t fool proof.

“Then we can let Cho name him.” Her eyes go wide at his suggestion. “I’m joking. Obviously… how about you go first.”

“Why me?” Lisbon cocks her head to the side.

They are sat either end of the couch facing each other while concealing their lists like their lives depend on it. She has her legs up on the furnishing, her body outstretched in the most comfortable position she can manage in her heavily pregnant state. “Why not?” He shrugs nonchalantly.

“Okay, fine.” Her slight huff accompanies the sound of a rustle as she unfolds her paper. “I kept Samuel and Virgil on my list.” She briefly lets her eyes dart up to gage his reaction but when she doesn’t receive one, she decides to keep on reading. “The other three I picked from one of those baby name books. I liked Ethan, Jackson-”

“Jackson Jane?” He interrupts, his features screwed up and it is obvious that he is not a fan of the suggestion.

Perhaps, because of the alliteration or because of the flow when it is spoken but actually, on hearing him say it out loud, she understands. She crosses it off the list. “Hm, yeah you’re right. Sounds odd.” Jane is very relieved that she thinks so. “The other name on my list is Alexander.”

“Alex was my dad’s name.” He doesn’t need to say anymore. Another name crossed off.

Looking at the remaining three choices, she is surprised that he hasn’t expressed his disproval at Samuel being on there. After all, he knows it is Sam Bosco that has influenced her choice. “Hm… Ethan isn’t bad.” She ponders before looking back over at her husband who is nodding, looking happy with the suggestion. “What’s on your list?”

His blue eyes glance over the five names written in a variety of different pens as he thought of them at different times. There are actually more than five on his list, many have been crossed out and some even rewritten multiple times. A psychologist would have a field day looking at his scrawl he is sure. “Okay, from the book I liked Sebastian, Luke or Benjamin.”

“We can’t have Benjamin.” She tells him and he looks back at her confused. “Rigsby’s son is called Ben.”

When the realisation hits him, Jane shakes his head at his mistake before exaggeratingly scribbling out the name making her giggle. “I had Virgil on my list too but also Peter.”

“After your carny pal.” She comprehends and watches him sort of half-nod and half-shrug in response.

Pete Barsocky is an old friend of Patrick’s from when he used to work the carnival circuit. He and his wife Samantha are good people, having helped him a lot in the past, including in some cases. During his two years on the island away from civilisation as he knows it, the mentalist sent letters to his now wife through the carny couple who made sure each and every note got to her. Even if it got them in trouble with the cops.

The suggestion to name their son after the great man seems almost poetic. “I like Peter.” Lisbon agrees and his face breaks into a large grin.

“What about Virgil? It was on both of our lists.”

“How about as a middle name?” She proposes, mirroring his happy expression which just further increases his joy. “If Minelli knew we were considering naming our son after him…I don’t know what he would do.” They both laugh, the thoughts of the ex-CBI boss potential reaction to the news humouring them greatly. “I like Peter Virgil. Baby Peter.”

Neither of them thought they would actually come to a conclusion on a name today. Perhaps, the false alarm earlier in the week really hit home how close they are to the big day and has encouraged them to be a bit more proactive in the baby preparations. “Peter Virgil Jane.” He murmurs, “Sounds like a winner to me.”

At this moment, their unborn child decides to make his presence known by moving around inside her making her alert. “Ooh.” She groans, “I think he likes it.”

Lovingly, she rubs her belly. This is something that she tends to do when he is moving as an almost reply to him. It is a caring act that always brings happiness to the curly-haired man. “He kicking?”

“Yeah, right into my bladder… I now have to pee.” She then starts to gingerly manoeuvre her legs off the couch slowly, finding any movements increasingly difficult but especially when she needs to relieve herself.

“Let me help you.” He is much quicker to his feet.

Her doting husband is swiftly at the other end of the couch aiding her, with one hand clasped onto her right arm whilst his other arm snakes around her back so he is able to get a hold of her left one, before he carefully helps her up.

Lisbon starts to utter a thanks but is cut off by him affectionately kissing her cheek with so much love. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” He comments and then lets her go so she can make the journey to the bathroom. “I love you!” Jane calls after her and she turns back to face him with a genuine expression of contentment etched onto her face.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the name?


	8. He's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a special day as their son arrives into the world. It's emotional but wonderful experience that both Jane and Lisbon feels so blessed about.

**He’s Here**

He is definitely his father’s son. Who knew tardiness was hereditary? After a labour lasting over ten hours, Peter Virgil Jane is finally here, three days after his due date.

For the past few weeks, his mother’s fuse was short as the abdominal pressure, back pain and restlessness became tiresome. She was counting down the days until her due date so when on the day there was no sign of labour, she was understandably irritable. Jane did his best in that time to keep her calm and comfortable, but a short-tempered Lisbon is a scary Lisbon.

Now it all feels worth it.

The new family are enjoying the first precious moments they have together without being surrounded by medical professionals. The new mom is cradling her son who is wrapped in a sky-blue blanket that matches his eyes so perfectly, whilst the dad is sat as close as he can be to them without actually climbing into the hospital bed. They haven’t been able to stop smiling. “He’s got your eyes.” She notes and briefly turns her head to look at her husband before looking back at the infant.

“Yes… he’s definitely a Jane, you can tell from the chubby cheeks.” He lovingly gives the baby’s cheek a soft squeeze. “I had chubby cheeks when I was a baby.”

“Why have I never seen a baby picture of you?”

“Because I have kept it hidden.”

The scene may be cool and composed right now but it certainly wasn’t the case when she started to experience the contractions. It started off relaxed, with him grabbing the already packed baby bag and aiding his edgy wife with her shoes before helping her to the car. Everything was going to plan… But then the car wouldn’t start.

It is funny how quickly things can unravel. That’s when she started to raise her voice and nothing Jane could say or do could lower it. He displayed the patience of a saint because he really didn’t mind, he was too excited to meet his child for the first time.

Cho ended up driving them to the hospital. He was in the middle of an FBI leadership meeting when he got the call requiring his assistance, but he was happy to help, he liked being needed.

The actual labour was as stress-free as it could be. The hospital staff were brilliant and made the pair feel very at ease, and although Patrick’s hand took a bit of a beating from his partner’s grip, when they heard the first cries of their little boy it was like music to their ears.

They both became overwrought with emotion, lots of tears to match the tears from baby Peter. “You did amazing.” He kisses her adoringly on her forehead, she closes her eyes and enjoys the sensation.

“I’ve been slapped around, knocked out, shot…but _that_ was painful.” She watches as her son’s eyes flutter shut as he falls into a slumber which is an adorable sight. “All worth it though.”

Her original birth plan was to not spend any unnecessary time in the hospital as she wanted to be home within a couple of hours. Just her, her doting husband and their baby boy. However, she lost a little bit of blood during the labour and once the doctor recommended her to stay for the night there was no way that Jane was letting Lisbon head home.

Briefly, she was annoyed but then she understood and actually found the funny side to the mentalist persuading her to stay. She has lost count the number of times she has tried to get him to remain in or go to the hospital. As soon as she gets the okay to leave the following day and they are quickly out of the door.

The exhaustion has hit her today. She may still be giddy about having her first child, but he has noticed her slowness in both her physical and mental actions. He tries to act as her crutch as much as possible without her realising, because he knows if she does then she will just try and push on through. They may be married but she is still as stubborn as the day they met; but it is a quality he loves in her.

He walks through the front door with the baby bag over one shoulder whilst holding the baby’s car seat in his opposite hand, with a snoozing Peter wrapped up snuggly. The brunette follows them in and carefully closes the door behind them, “Should I try feeding him again?” She questions and observes her husband carefully unclasp the seat straps before gently lifting his sleeping son into his arms.

It is a sight which would send most brooding women into overdrive and for Lisbon it makes her hormones riot, as tears brim at her eyes for what feels like the hundredth time today. “He seems quite happy, and you fed him before we left the hospital. I think all he wants to do is sleep.”

“Like father, like son.” She teases.

Jane laughs lightly, and more importantly quietly, as he rocks his child tenderly. When he glances back in the direction of his wife and notices her emotional state he momentarily frowns. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” She nods enthusiastically. “Just hormones.” She sends him a reassuring smile to put his mind at rest before admitting, “I feel whacked. Think I should catch up on some sleep before he wants feeding again.”

He knows for her confess to feeling low on energy then she really must be tired. He has witnessed her crack murder cases, resolve kidnapping situations and take down the worst of bad guys, all on little rest. Now, she is besieged. “Take a seat on the couch whilst I go and put this one in his crib. I will then return to help you upstairs to bed.”

“Jane, I had a baby, I’m not disabled.”

“I know that.” He shakes his head at her tenacity, but still with a smile on his features. “I just want to look after you.”

Lisbon is too tired to argue and actually, she does like it when he dotes on her. So, she allows him to help her up to bed, although she isn’t sure if there is any point sleeping. It won’t be too long before Peter needs feeding once more.

She gingerly climbs onto the bed and gets into a sitting position with help from the pillows propping her up. Jane starts rifling through her drawers, searching for the cosiest pyjamas he can find. He turns when he hears her groan and spots the look of discomfort on her face, as she attempts to shift the weight from her tender core. “Sore?” He asks, before shutting the drawer and placing some nightwear on the bed for her.

“Yeah, a little.” She moves on the sheets to try and get comfortable but fails with a sigh. “Do we have any frozen peas?”

“Frozen peas?” The question amuses him, it probably shouldn’t considering his wife is in pain but her suggestion does tickle him.

“I just need something to cool myself down there.” She indicates to her groin and he does sympathise. Childbirth is a wonderful, natural thing but that doesn’t mean its after affects are all plain sailing. Usually involving stitches.

“Okay, I will have a look. Sit tight.”

There are no frozen peas, but he finds a bag of ice. He decants half of the bag into a smaller plastic bag which he then wraps up in a thin tea towel. Momentarily, he holds the makeshift compress against his cheek to test the temperature before deciding it will do the job, so he heads back up the stairs.

When he returns to their bedroom, she has already drifted off to sleep whilst still propped up against the headboard. He shakes his head at the sight.

Carefully, whilst trying not to wake her, he slides on next to her. With a lot skill he manages to slide one arm around her form before gently bringing her close into him, and then with the other he lightly presses that DIY ice pack against her angry area. She does stir a little, but she is too tired to wake, and she always feels safe in his arms. He begins to float off also.

The wails of their son rouse them from their slumber. Lisbon immediately notices the cool compress in between her legs and smiles at the thought the blonde has gone to. “I will go get him.” He murmurs, before shuffling off the bed and to his feet. She observes him stretch his arms as he walks away.

Watching him return with their little bundle of joy makes her beam. She feels so lucky. “Peter says, feed me mommy.” Jane puts on a baby voice making her chuckle.

“You speak baby now?” She asks, as she sorts herself out, freeing one of her breasts to nurse her baby.

“Of course!” It is obviously satire, but it wouldn’t be the first time that he would pretend to speak something that he cannot – she remembers the time he claimed he spoke horse.

It pleases her how well the whole breastfeeding thing is going so far. Very quickly Peter took to it, a nurse made a comment that he obviously isn’t fussy which will be great as he gets older. Fussy eaters are the worst, she said, and Lisbon agreed. Her brother Jimmy was a fussy eater, which made dinner times taxing. Although, she isn’t surprised that her son is more relaxed when it comes to food, Patrick Jane is his father after all, and he would eat anything.

The motherly sight of seeing his son be fed by his wife does make Patrick a little emotional. It is so beautiful. An image that he will never tire of, he can assure anyone of that.

He joins the pair on the bed, keeping them company, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world right now. Yes, he probably has stuff he could be getting on with like preparing dinner or doing a load of washing, but he has promised himself to relish every part of being a dad. He never thought he would get the chance again, so he is not taking it for granted. “What are you thinking about so loudly?”

Her voice breaks through his thoughts, so he kindly smiles in reply. “Thinking about how perfect this is.” His admittance causes her heart to swell out of adoration. “You are glowing my darling and this little man is simply flawless.” He delicately lets his hands graze over the infant’s arm, the softness of his skin increases the size of his grin.

“We are blessed.” She agrees and returns to viewing her child.

The nine months of extreme pregnancy symptoms and anxiety were worthwhile. This, what they have, is a special thing, and Jane more than anyone knows that. “Will we tell him about his sister?” He finds himself asking, the question leaving his lips before he fully comprehends what he is doing.

Immediately he feels a little guilty for bringing it up but the compassionate expression on her face when she turns to look at him, makes that sensation go away. “Of course, we will. He isn’t replacing Charlotte.”

He knows that of course but it is nice to hear it said. In fact, the comment hits him harder than he expected but that could be due to an emotional couple of days.

The mentalist feels a tear glide down his cheek and the gentleness of his wife’s lips kissing it away, whilst Peter is still pressed against her. She doesn’t say anything because she sees that she doesn’t need to, so instead she snuggles into his side knowing that her warmth will be enough to make him feel better.

This won’t be the last time the waterworks are shown by either of them over the next week, and that is okay. One thing they have both improved on in the time they’ve known each other is being able to accept and display their emotions. They’ve helped each other with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Twitter: @heclosescases

**Author's Note:**

> As well as this, I have also been writing a long oneshot which is AU for the end of season six.
> 
> It assumes that Jane didn't stop Lisbon from leaving and she moves to DC with Pike, the story is about the night before her wedding and focusses on a conversation between Jane and Lisbon. So that will be up soon.


End file.
